


Shut Your Eyes

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, to be with someone who would not hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ August 19, 2010.

  
There was a quiet flurry of breath and Kamui swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, staring at the ceiling with his hair matted to his forehead. He stayed very still, unsure when and how to breathe. His fingers curled into the sheets and he continued to stare, wide-eyed and seeing perhaps more than the ceiling had to offer—the ghosts, the whispers, the unfinished business.  
  
The room was quiet, save for the small sounds of breathing, the crinkle of sheets and blankets, the slide of skin upon skin.  
  
And then Kamui’s vision of the ceiling was blocked as Keiichi, always smiling and face open and cheerful, said, very loudly, “Am I doing alright?!”  
  
Kamui cringed slightly, the proximity of the loud voice to his ear making his ears ring.  
  
Keiichi, naturally, mistook the cringe for something else entirely and began to rattle, in his loud, over-the-top voice, “Should I go slower?! Should I go faster!? Is there too much weight on you!? What do you think—maybe I should do that thing where there’s the blanket and—is it too hot for you!? Should I open a window!? Should I—”  
  
Kamui, dazed now, simply shook his head. “Um. I’m okay.”  
  
Instantly the alarmed light in Keiichi’s eyes evaporated and he returned to grinning. “That’s great! I’m glad!”  
  
He moved slower now, though, his touch light, almost hesitant, gauging Kamui’s reaction. Kamui slammed his eyes shut, focused on the soft touch, on someone touching him and not hurting him, smoothing over his skin and leaving goose bumps in its wake, leaving him to feel that he was protected, and safe.  
  
He curled up, wrapping his arms around Keiichi’s shoulders and pressing his forehead against his shoulder, remembering now to breathe. And he let himself smile.  
  
“I’m okay,” he said again, and relaxed when he felt Keiichi wrap his arms around Kamui in turn.


End file.
